


The Road Less Traveled

by Mrs_Padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural imagine, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Padalackles/pseuds/Mrs_Padalackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is pushing away Y/N and she thinks he doesn't want her anymore but she doesn't know it goes much deeper and dean doesn't know how to break the news to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is more of an introduction to a series i'm thinking of starting on than it is an actual fic/one shot so i'd love some feed back and hear what you guys think and hear if anyone is interested or wants me to continue adding parts to it :) thanks in advance 
> 
> -emma

Y/N’s POV

He was growing distant, cold, he was ignoring me, every time he looked at me i saw nothing in his eyes like i meant absolutely nothing to him. After everything i meant nothing to him, and painful as it might be i was coming to realise it. With every emotionless glance he sent my way i felt daggers poking and prodding from the inside of my chest begging to burst out and turn me into a weak, sobbing mess but for everyone's sake i just grinned and went along with life.

It was a normal occurance for me to be up until 3:00am doing nothing but wander around whatever shitty motel room we were staying in for the week waiting for dean to come back from whatever dive of a bar he went to. I was nearly positive he was out picking up some hussy for a quick fuck just to come back and ignore me, but i loved him to much to leave.  
________________

At around 8:00am i woke up on the lumpy mattress and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When i looked next to me dean still wasn't back which part of me expected but it still stung. I was living day to day and all i wanted to do was get this one over with. 

I showered,dried my hair and threw it up into a messy bun, slipped on some black levi skinny jeans, and a simple grey v-neck and walked back into the hotel room to see Sam sitting at a small table that was in the room eating a bowl of fruit

“Goodmorning Y/N”

He shot me a kind smile obviously trying to get me to smile back but i could still see his face was full of sympathetic sadness.

“Morning Sammy” i glanced around the room awkwardly “you uh, you don't happen to know where dean is, would you?”

He lowered his head looking down at his hands and avoiding eye contact at all costs

“Sam, where is he?” 

“He uhm, called me from a bar last night. He was too drunk to drive and wanted me to pick him up. The bars not that far from here so i walked down there and picked him up and drove us back in the impala. He's probably still asleep in the back seat.” 

“Oh uhh, okay” 

The short, awkward conversation was followed by nothing but heavy silence. I walked back into the bathroom and locked the door before i sank to the floor and finally let the tears soak my face, the silent sobs wrack my body and my sadness get the best of me. After keeping quiet for so long i deserved to let go for little while.  
________________

 

Deans POV

I’ve had hangovers before but nothing like this one. It felt like my skull was too small for my brain, my entire body had a dull ache to it and my stomach was begging to get rid of whatever the fuck was in it. I opened the back door of baby stuck my head out and started hurling like a wasted highschooler.

i couldn't remember what happened over night but i knew i must've drank twice as much as i normally do if i was vomiting like i was. When it finally stopped i opened my eyes that began to sting, both from the vomiting and the guilt. I hated doing this to Y/N but i didn't know what to do. 

I tried so hard to keep my distance from her for this exact reason, i knew it would end in hurt but she makes me so damn happy i figured i could give myself this one bit of happiness, be selfish just this one time.

It's hard to stay away from someone when their smile melts your worries and their laugh lights your mind, how can you ask someone to stay away from a person when all you want to do is engulf them in an embrace just by being near them..and now i was hurting her, because im a coward..but how could i tell her..How was i supposed to tell her i sold my soul for my brother?


End file.
